Sheldon
Sheldon is a main characters in Obsolete Souls™. Sheldon is one of the nine Zarragorians, and contains the power from the center of the universe. Profile Appearance Sheldon appears in the universe as a young man with a light complexion, shaggy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Sheldon wears a brown cape with a black insignia on it. Sheldon also wore tattered black pants. In the current day, Sheldon has short blonde hair, a wears a suit of turquoise armor. Personality Sheldon comes across as a loquacious individual due to his lengthy explanations of the past, and the future. Sheldon is also distrusted by most of the Insignificants, because he tries to steer them onto "the right path" without telling them of all the potential danger they could face. Other than that, Sheldon is a passive character, and is consistently in a steady calm state. Sheldon doesn't make any lasting bonds with characters other than Diderot. The only person Sheldon seems to genuinely dislike is Zadroga. Story (contains spoilers) Sheldon is one of the 9 Zarragorians, and potentially the most powerful of them all. It is unknown how Sheldon truly obtained it, but he has the power from the center of the universe which essentially lets him live unlimited life times. Any time he dies he is brought back to the beginning of time, and relives his life while retaining the memories of his previous existence. Sheldon is also briefly referred to as “the golden haired man” or “man with golden hair, but the main cast seems to know nothing about his legacy. Sheldon is first introduced by Diderot at the top of Nebra-tech. Sheldon tells the Insignificants that he’s a Zarragorian, but they don’t take him seriously at all. Sheldon uses a relic to share some of his memories with the people around him, and afterwards they decide to give him their attention. Sheldon warns them of Zadroga’s possible return, and tells them that in his previous lives he’s returned every time. However, this time Sheldon believes that he’s found a way to successfully prevent Zadroga’s return. Sheldon begins his plan by having Billy, Denzel, and Prince search for the Dauphinius Stone. Once they return, Sheldon has Diderot select Denzel, Jen, and Prince to stop Thorg’s resurrection. After they successfully complete both tasks, Sheldon has them prepare themselves to enter Belial’s Hovel through Ravinan castle to stop Litilnumia from reviving Zadroga. Before Sheldon can successfully do this Prince expresses his distrust in Sheldon. In order to gain his momentary trust, Sheldon tells Prince of the obsolete souls in the universe. Sheldon explains how each star in the universe represents a life form that shouldn’t exist, but elaborates by saying more obsolete souls are being created by an unknown group of corrupted souls that continuously expand upon themselves. As Prince wraps his head around the obsolete souls, the Insignificants travel to Ravinan to battle Litilnumia. The Insignificants fail to defeat Litilnumia, but after they manage to recuperate they head back to Ravinan for another attempt. Zadroga is resurrected once again, but Sheldon prepared a plan the scenario and had the remaining Insignificants trap Zadroga between two baskors (thus containing Zadroga in the center-verse). After trapping Zadroga, Sheldon visits Nebra-tech to reveal to Diderot that he has more to do in the universe. Sheldon aims to find Master Sheehan, and claims that he is afraid of what Master Sheehan is trying to do. However, before Sheldon can leave or say what he thinks Sheehan is attempting, Phalle and Tamara enter the room to give Diderot Denzel’s soul sphere. Sheldon tells Phalle that there is a chance to free Denzel from the soul sphere, but there’s also a risk of destroying it in the process. After Sheldon tells Diderot and Phalle about the soul sphere, he leaves Nebra-tech to search for Master Sheehan. Gameplay Sheldon has a small playable section in chapter 7 where the player controls Sheldon during his flashback of a time he encountered Zadroga. Musical Themes Sheldon's theme song is respectively titled Sheldon's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. Sheldon's theme song can be heard during the playable segment of Sheldon's past through his special relic.Sheldon's Theme can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls™ OST. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/sheldons-theme References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com